Stein's little girl
by Scarlet64
Summary: A story I made up of Stein and an experiment. Read to find out the rest Nya
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my second fanfiction I've made. This one is about Stein and a little girl named Rose. Rose was an experiment and blah blah blah. Your gonna have to read to find out the rest~ Nya~ Hope you like it don't forget to R&R please. Thank you.**

**~Stein's point of view~**

****I was hoping to have a daughter for a long time. Knowing very well that no one would ever love me, I decided to make a daughter as an experiment. I have planned for weeks. No. Make that months, working on the plans. She would look almost like me. Have the same interests. I sighed as I finished another long day of planning. I yawned, now realizing how exhausted I was. I leaned back in my roll chair resting my head on my arms. "So much work. But It'll be worth it." I stood up and retired for the night.

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I never was in my room since it was covered in papers for my experiment I'm working on. I plan on finished the rest of my work and tests today to finally start created my project. I held up a picture I have sketched the night before. It was a small 5 year old girl with white hair just like mine. Her skin would be soft and pale along with smooth. I couldn't wait to have a daughter of my own.

It's been a few more months. I was starting to wonder if people have noticed that I was gone. It didn't matter anyway. I finally finished my experiment. She was complete. Her short, white hair and smooth, pale skin. I sat there and watched the monitor for hours before it slowly started to rise and fall. I heard a small beep noise and smirked. She is alive. I watched her chest rise and fall steadily. My smile grew bigger as she opened her eyes. I had already thought up of the name. It would be Rose. She might not have been born like normal humans, but she has a soul and everything else that a human has and needs to survives.

**~Rose's very short POV~**

****I felt my body twitch just slightly. I was laying on what seemed to be a metal table of some sort. Where am I? I sighed just slightly and breathed slowly. I opened my eyes to see a strange man with stitches on his face looking and smiling at me. Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2: A curious girl

**Thanks to everyone that likes and reviewed and followed my story. This is my second one and I"m not finished with the first so updates may be a bit late. **

**"I don't know if I can wait that long" Taz**

**"Too bad you're gonna have to." Scar.**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy.**

**~Stein's POV~**

After explaining to the girl I created how she got there and who I was. She gave me a smile and nodded as if to accept it. I stood up from my chair and walked right next to the table. "Come into the dining room and I'll make your breakfast." I walked out closing the door behind me. It seemed forever before she actually came into the dining room. "Where were you?" She simply smiled and replied, "I was looking around the house. So many stitches, it's beautiful." I smiled and nodded, "Very well. Come and eat now." She did as she was told. As I ate I examined her. She seemed to be working just as planned, like a real human.

I began to think to myself. '_I can't believe that she seems to be so real... I expected this to blow in my face but it didn't. And she loves stitches. This is_ wonderful'. As soon as we finished eating in silence I headed to my lab. I felt a tug on my lab coat and looked down at the little girl. "Hmm?"

She smiled at me, "Where are you going? Can I come with?" Thinking that it would be dangerous for a little girl to be my lab I shook my head, "No. It's too dangerous." She seemed to just shrug it off and skipped towards the lab. What have I gotten myself into?

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I was shocked when I was told that it was 'too dangerous' to go inside the lab. It can't be THAT dangerous right? I shrugged to my father and skipped to the door of the lab. I really wanted to see what was inside. As Stein walked towards the door I noticed that he had stitches on his face. "Dad, How did you get the stitches on your face?" I noticed Stein stiffen at the question as if he didn't know what to say. "Well?" I asked making sure I got an answer. The answer I got was probably more shocking than the question itself. Stein looked down at me and answered, "I experiment all the time Rose, and that means on myself too."

Why would he experiment on himself? That doesn't make any sense. But either way, I want the same stitches. I'll wait until he is in a better mood to ask for them. Stein unlocked his lab and I ran ahead inside. I stopped in the middle of the huge room and looked around. A computer desk was in the top right corner and a stitches wheel chair was sitting in front of it. There was a table towards the middle. It was a simple coffee table. I looked closer. Is that... blood on the table? MAybe it was one of his experiments... I chose not to ask about it. I saw a book shelf and walked over to it. I started to run my fingers on the binding of the books. I saw one that happened to catch my eye. It looked like a photo album. I reached for it. I was just about to pull it off the shelf when Stein grabbed my arm yanking me away. His grip was tight on my arm, too tight. I couldn't feel the blood flow. He dragged me all the way across the room before setting me down. I held my arm that stein had. It was bruised. I looked up, "What was that for? I was only looking and saw that book and-"

Stein cut me off, "You don't touch that book got it? If I catch you with that book then your in for it." The sternness of his voice frightened me. I nodded quickly not wanting to get into more trouble. Why doesn't he want me to read the book? It's just a book right?

_**~Stein's POV~**_

Phew. She almost read the book. It is full of my childhood that know one should ever see for themselves. I don't want her of all people to be reading it. I let out a sigh, "Since you're here... We might as well go into the lab." Rose tilted her head confused as if she thought this was the lab. I smiled and laughed softly. "Go to the bookshelf and pull on the middle book." Rose nodded and went to book shelf pulling on the middle book. The book's title read, "A secret to be kept". As Rose pulled on the book there was a small clicking noise and the bookshelf moved revealing a whole new room. Shelves with animal parts such as eyes, brains, and hearts. Cages hung from the ceiling containing animals. I smiled as I saw the view of the experiment I was working on now. It was a rare type of bird. What was the name of it? Hmm... I can't remember. Oh well. It's been very interesting looking inside of it for it is rare.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I couldn't believe me eyes. So many animals in cages that were being waited to be dissected and experimented on. Most of them were birds but I don't think they are comment birds. But what do I know? I've never been outside yet. I walked around and to a table that had stained blood on the top and sides of it. I saw a bird tied and already dead. It looked like Dad has been working on it. Oh how I want to do that same thing. I saw a tray that had all of the dissecting tools. A small smirk grew on my face. I'll do as my Dad does and that mean to dissect things for an experiment. Even if that means myself. I found the scalpel and walked to the bird. I ignored Dad's commands to stop and stabbed the rainbow colored bird. I smiled and hummed as I began to cut precisely down the middle. I grabbed the parted skin and pulled it so I could see the inside. I started to poke it with the scalpel laughing lightly. The next thing I knew I was smacked on the side of the head with such force, it knocked me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. I sat up slowly and shakily and looked up to see Dad holding the scalpel I had in his hand. He looked mad. I wonder why. I started to feel lots of pain from his hit when I remembered it. Tears formed in my eyes. I don't know why but something told me NOT to let Dad see my cry. I stood up and walked out of the room wiping my eyes. If I was fifteen or sixteen I might have been able to handle a hit like that. But I'm only five years old. That's the age Dad created me at.


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity

**I hope you like it. Sorry for it being so late!**

**~Stein's POV~**

It was a new morning. The sun was out which means it had to be around 9:00. I've never been up this late. I'm usually experimenting by this time. I sighed and put on a stitched robe and stitched slippers. I walked down the long, stitched hallway and into the dining room. I was welcomed by the warm smell of pancakes. I sat at the dining table half asleep. I yawned tiredly and took a sip of some coffee that was on the table. I looked at the kitchen door wide-eyed when I realized that there is no way on earth that this coffee and the smell of pancakes were here unless someone cooked them other than me because I was asleep. And the only other person in the house is Rose.

Right at that moment I saw Rose walk through the door with a stack of pancakes smiling as she set them in front of me. I took a deep breathe before I spoke. My voice was tired sounding. "Rose, you shouldn't be in the kitchen your only five. It's too dangerous." I was surprised when I hear her laugh. It was as if I was making a fool of myself. her answer was simple, "But cooking is fun."

"I don't care if it is fun or not. You're not allowed to cook or be in the kitchen unless I am with you. You understand?" By this time I was wide awake and my voice was demanding. rose must have noticed because she nodded and said, "Yes Dad." I smiled, "good."

After breakfast I walked outside for some fresh air. I sat on the front porch steps and pulled out a cigarette. "What have I gotten myself into?" I sighed becoming worried that Rose was going to end up too much like me. Grown into insanity, experiment on herself, and who knows what else.

**~Rose's pov~ **

I don't know what Stein's problem is. I mean, I'm only trying to help. I climbed out the window of my bedroom and climbed the wall by using the small bricks and vines that were on the side of the building and climbed up onto the roof. Just because I'm five doesn't mean I can't do anything that Stein can't do. I'll prove it to him just wait. I laid down resting my hands behind my head. The small air breeze was nice for once. This is the first time I've eer been outside. Stein has forbidden me from going outside. He sounded like he wanted me to be some sort of secret. There wasn't anything to do in the house when I'm being scolded all the time for dissecting things and trying to cook. I could hear my head buzz slightly. It was giving me a headache. I curled up in a ball trying to rid it but it only grew worse and the buzzing grew louder. What is going on? I feel like I'm losing something. What was it that Stein told me he'd lose? Sanity, that's it. That's what I think I'm beginning to lose. I felt myself get lost into the insanity world.

I sat on the roof for a few more minutes refusing to get Stein for help. I thought I could fix it myself but I was wrong. Within those few minutes I heard Stein calling for me outside. He must have noticed me gone. I felt my body stand up as if it was controlling itself. I jumped off the roof swiftly and landed on my feet. I looked at Stein with a smirk of insanity.

**Sorry that it's so short! I'll make it longer next time. I just really wanted to get this chapter done before the night ended. It's 10:00 and I'm tired so I'm sorry if it doesn't make too much sense... My friend also wanted me to tell you guys that she was awesome. anyway hope oyu like it and don't forget to review and follow! thank you~!**


	4. Reason for making story((not a chapter))

**Okay so this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let EVERYONE know the reason I made this story. I have this friend. She is the bestest person in the entire world and we met on rp accounts on facebook ((don't ask for mine fuckerburg deleted it )) and she RPed as a girl by the name of Rose. Rose Stein to be exact. She was one of the first I added on that account. We didn't know each other really. She instantly posted on my wall that she was happy to have added me and we instantly got into an rp. So I based this story off of her and I hope she enjoys it so far and the chapters to come.**

**Rose-chan has had so many rps with me that we'd stay up the entire night literally till like 7, 8, or 9 in the morning before we were too tired to continue or one of us fell asleep. Anyway, now you know why I made this story and how I get the ideas. **


	5. Chapter 4: Daughter Vs Father

**Sorry for taking so long to update I don't know though if this story is going to be as long as I had hoped but I will do my best. I'm glad to be back guys! I love reading all of your reviews~! 3**

_~Stein's POV~_

I knew that this would happen. Although I had wished that it wouldn't be so soon. With the Kishin's insanity still lurking the atmosphere I tried to keep my daughter in the house knowing that it would quickly change her. I called and looked for her when I had finished making supper but she never answered like she always did. I searched every corner of the inside of the house praying that she'd be there. I checked the lab and even the secret rooms that I never told her about.

After checking every inch of the house, but still I couldn't find her. I sighed and realized that she must be outside. I stayed calm no matter how badly I seriously wanted to go into panic mode. I ran outside and saw her sitting on the roof of the house. She had to have been out there for quite a while because she was starting to go into insanity. I called her name many times and she turned her head, jumped off the roof, and landed in front of me. Yup, she was insane. I could tell just from the smirk she gave me. This was just great. The last thing I wanted was for my daughter to go insane and later explain it to her.

Before I knew it she had a weapon in her hand. Where on earth did she get that?! I let out a small sigh, it's a good thing that I am MUCH stronger than her. She couldn't hurt me, right? I thought back to how she could have gotten a weapon. She was captured by Medusa all these years. Is it possible she put black blood inside of her? I shivered at the though.

I went wide eyed when I felt something trickle down my chest. I looked down and saw a blade of a sword. I looked to who the sword belonged to and there was my daughter, with her smirk of insanity. I blinked. I can't believe I just let down my guard. My daughter pulled the tip of the sword out of my chest. I cringed slightly as I backed away from her. Now, she is starting to scare me. I didn't want to hurt her so using a weapon wasn't a choice. I could always use my soul force, it would only leave a few bruises, I just need to get close enough to her. All I can do now is dodge her attacks.

Rose got closer to me and she recklessly slashed away at my face and chest. It wasn't to hard to dodge, until I got closer to the forest right by us. The trees made it harder for me to move away from her and she managed to corner me many times. I couldn't seem to get close enough to use my soul force. She managed to nick my a few times with the blade and give me a few bruises. I felt like my life could flash before my eyes. I thought for a moment and then I just stood there. Yeah, you heard me right. I just stood there. I stood there and waited. I raised my hands in surrender. My daughter looked at me in curiosity and she slowly put down her weapon. I smiled inside my head knowing that if I smiled at her she'd know something is up.

I ran forward quickly before she could have a chance to raise her sword and I used my soul force. I didn't use a lot of power so it didn't have much effect on her. I grabbed her wrist until her sword disappeared and I picked her up quickly keeping her from moving. I slowly walked back to the house since having her kick around and flail her arms made it difficult to move and keep her still at the same time. Once in the house she calmed down but barely. I walked into my lab and set her on the lab table. She sad there still with her insane smile but she didn't do anything which surprised me after she attempted to kill me.

I started to go through my shelf and found a vial with a greenish blue liquid inside of it. I sighed with relief. I thought I wouldn't have this. It was a special formula that should cure any level of insanity. Rose wasn't a big fan of needle when she was younger than five years old, but I half hoped that being with Medusa helped with that fear. I took out a syringe and filled it with the liquid that was in the vial and injected it into her shoulder. I sighed with relief when her smile slowly went away and her eyes went drowsy. I picked her up and carried her to her room and she slept peacefully for many hours and the insanity wore off her.

~Rose's POV~

After jumping off the roof of my daddy's house, everything went blank. I faintly remembered one thing, sitting on the lab table of Stein's lab. It was a blurry memory so I have no idea what had happened or what my daddy was doing. All I know is that he was holding a sharp needle and after that, it was all blank once more. I opened my eyes slowly to the familiar sights of my room. I tried to sit up but was stopped when my daddy told me not to move. I nodded slowly and laid back to where I was. My head hurt and I saw Stein was wrapped in bandages. I sighed. This is the LAST time I'm going outside because whatever had happened, it wasn't good.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Sorry guys for having it be so flipping short again. I'll try next time I've been having writers block even though I haven't bothered writing for a long time. *sigh* Hope ya'll like it~_**


End file.
